Halloween Love
by TakkunCat
Summary: WARNING: Lesbian sex scenes! Yuri is Ichigo's stepsister. She constantly harrasses Ichigo but this time she goes farther than usual. Review!


**WARNING: Rated M! Lesbian sexual contant\ lemon ahead! Read at your own risk!**

"Oh no! I'm late to meet my friends!", A familiar red head yelled, messing with her halloween angel costume. No one was in the house..or so she thought. Her mother, stepdad, and stepsister Yuri were gone to walk around. But Ichigo...she was always late. Never made it on time for not one single friend meet.

"Why, oh, WHY does this happen? If only Aoyama would stop talking to me on the phone!" She paused and put a hand over her mouth. Did she just say, '_Aoyama_'without the '_kun_'? And did she just BLAME him for something? "What has become of me? I'm so...so..not in love with Aoyama anymore."

"Hm..I would have thought you were going to be together forever. Well at least it's better for me than you. Now I, Yuri Tenjo, can have Masaya-kun!" Ichigo turned around to meet her stepsister, her face twisted in disgust and anger.

"He's my boyfriend, Yuri, so BACK OFF ALREADY!" Ichigo shouted hearing a '_hmph_' in responce. She sighed with a vein popping in her head, threatening to burst.

"I don't care! You just admitted you fell out of love with him! And..I caught it on my recorder! I just have to show the recording to him and be there for him then, at that time, HE will be mine as I will be all his." Yuri said with a smug voice. A red, skanky, devil costume was her Halloween apparel. She flipped her brown hair behind her shoulder as she stalked toward Ichigo. Ichigo backed into the wall and Yuri closed in, putting her hands on either side of Ichigo's face. "But don't worry, I'll still have room for you, my darling.." Yuri said sensually before leaning in for a kiss. Ichigo failed to turn her head as she was frozen in place with Yuri's hand holding her chin. This happens everytime when Ichigo is alone, Yuri constantly harrasses her, making Ichigo feel dirty for not doing anything about it.

Yuri landed her lips on Ichigo's, smooshing her breasts with the red haired high-schooler. Ichigo moaned and shut her eyes tight. Yuri slipped her tounge in Ichigo's mouth without her squeezed Ichigo's breast through the thin cloth of her school shirt. Ichigo broke the kiss, "Yuri!"

"Heehee! I got to 2nd base with Ichigo-chan! You're breast are so fun to play with! Why don't we forget about Aoyama-kun for a while, hmm?" Yuri said and pushed Ichigo on the pink bed, taking off her own top and bottom half of her costume, left in only underwear. Ichigo was fully dressed but Yuri wasn't having any of that! She jumped on a shocked Ichigo's stomach and began removing her clothes. She lightly traced Ichigo's attractive female abs before leaning down to lick upwards on her stomach. "Yuri! Stop! Please!"

"Nope. I think we're gonna have some fun! Don't worry, you'll like it. I'll make it as pleasant as possible!"

Yuri kissed Ichigo again, running her hand over Ichigo's clit through her underwear. Ichigo moaned and wrapped her arms around Yuri's neck on instinct. "Yuri! Ahh.."

She slipped her hand in Ichigo's underwear, making her way down to Ichigo's aroused vagina. She rubbed back in forth with her middle finger, loving the sound of Ichigo's whimpers. "Yuri, stop! This is...so wrong! I-I'm not like this! Get off!" Ichigo screamed, suprised none of the neighbors could hear her. She pushed Yuri off of her and layed there panting.

Ichigo struggled to stand up, but failed when Yuri pushed her to the ground again. "What do you think you're doing? You can't escape me, Ichigo-chan! Never will you ever escape my bodies need!"

"N-No! I don't like girls!" Ichigo said with tears.

"So would you do this with Aoyama-kun?"

"No!"

"Then who? I know you are horny, Ichigo. Tell me who you want!" Yuki demanded, kissing up Ichigo's neck.

"I-I want..Kisshu!" Ichigo said, her neck stretching out to Yuri.

Yuri growled, "Then pretend I'm '_Kisshu_', if it makes you feel better about this. I just..want you. You're the perfect sex partner!"

"You're my sister!"

Yuri didn't respond as she licked full length up Ichigo's neck. Her hand went behind Ichigo's back and unclasped the bra. To Yuri's excitement, Ichigo's breat were bigger than they looked. She kissed Ichigo's nipple, making Ichigo scream out, "Kisshu!"

Yuri smirked and licked Ichigo's nipple, nibbling slightly. "Ichigo...I love you."

Ichigo gasped and arched her back. Yuri lowered her head to Ichigo's bare vagina and licked full length upwards. Ichigo felt her vagina give a jolt. "A-Ahhh, Yuri!"

"Did you like that?" Yuri asked, smug.

"Y-Yes...ahhh YURI!" Ichigo screamed when Yuri inserted her tounge in the folds. "Yuri! Oh..ahhh. Do that again! Right there!"

**TakkunCat: Want more of this? Then Review! Plus is anyone going to Neko-con? Let me know. We can hang!**


End file.
